


Navždy

by khanFux63



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanFux63/pseuds/khanFux63
Summary: Partička Avengers má domluvenou schůzi s Furym, naneštěstí jeden člen výpravy stále spí a dveře má zamčené. Když se později objeví v kuchyni, všem přítomným vyrazí dech.





	Navždy

Steve, Natasha, Clint a Bruce spolu seděli na gauči a o čemsi zaujatě diskutovali. Natasha u toho protáčela oči, Steve se snažil neúčastnit, Clint se smál a Bruce by byl očividně radši někde jinde, přesto ho probírané téma zajímalo.

"Hej, lidi, tak budeme losovat. Když nikdo samozřejmě nechce," ušklíbal se Clint.

"To není chytrý, ten kdo bude vylosován, tak po zbytek dne nebude moc příjemný," namítl Bruce.

Steve si povzdechl. "Ale vážně by tam někdo měl dojít, už tak máme zpoždění. Fury bude dost vytočený."

"Tak tam dojdi ty, chytráku," ušklíbl se znovu Clint.

"Jak sám dobře víš, tak mě Tony zrovna v lásce nemá, takže by mě seřval jen co by se probudil, pak by byl naštvaný celý den včetně zítřka a to já nechci riskovat, akorát by to vyvolalo další hádku mezi námi dvěma."

Natasha povytáhla obočí. "Právě proto bys tam měl jít ty. My ostatní jsme s ním v pohodě, ale ty už nemáš co ztratit, víc nesnášet se už nemůžete."

"To si myslíš ty, Nat, já bych řekl, že jejich nenávist by rozhodně šla mnohonásobně zvětšit," komentoval to znovu Bruce, pohodlně opřený o opěradlo sedačky.

"Vsadíme sé?" protáhl Clint schválně poslední samohlásku, "a třeba o, hmm, co třeba například to, že kdo prohraje, tak si bude muset obléct kapitánův oblek a celý den v něm chodit po městě. To je dobrý, ne?"

Kapitán si povzdechl a Natasha jen znovu protočila očima.

"Na takovou blbost přistupovat nebudu," odmítl to Bruce rázným hlasem.

"Bojíš se, že bys prohrál, co, Brucíku," Clintův úšklebek se zvětšil, "takže, pokud se do tří let kapitán s Tonym porvou na život a na smrt, vyhráls ty. Pokud ne, vyhrál jsem já. Vše jasné?"

"Fajn, tedy. Vše naprosto chápu," povzdechl si Bruce, už naprosto smířený s tím, že se za tři roky bude producírovat po náměstí v kapitánově obleku, jelikož pochyboval, že by se oni dva, lídři celého týmu, mohli postavit proti sobě. Znovu si povzdychl. "Ale fakt bychom ještě měli dořešit tu otázku, kdo půjde Tonyho vzbudit, když to má Jarvis zakázáno."

"Půjdem všichni," rozhodla Natasha. Všechny přejela pohledem, který nepřipouštěl žádné námitky.

Trojice se tedy vydala za ní. Clint, s hlavou vztyčenou, přesvědčen o své výhře. Bruce, s hlavou sklopenou, přesvědčen o své prohře. A Steve s hlavou někde na půl cesty, dumajíc nad tím, jestli by se s Tonym opravdu dokázal porvat na život a na smrt. Po chvíli přemýšlení usoudil, že spíše ne, pouze, pokud by k tomu vedly velice závažné okolnosti, které si ale nyní nedokázal představit.

Když stanuli před Starkovým pokojem, Natasha zaklepala. Nejdřív jemně, ale když se nic neozývalo, zaklepala znovu, tentokrát silněji. Stále se nedělo nic.

Ostatní jí naznačovali, ať prostě a jednoduše zkusí otevřít. Všichni dobře věděli, že Tony se zamyká pouze v případě, že tam má holku, ale nikdo z nich netušil, jak by to předešlého dne stihl, když se vrátili v jedenáct večer a Tony si k překvapení všech šel okamžitě lehnout.

Natasha zmáčkla kliku a jemně zatlačila do dveří. Ani se nehnuly.

"Má zamčeno," konstatoval překvapeně Bruce.

"Neříkej, Sherlocku," ušklíbl se Clint, a pak dodal, "Co se prostě zeptat Jarvise?"

Steve se zatvářil nechápavě, Bruce chápavě, ale jediná Natasha zareagovala nějakou akcí.

"Jarvisi?" zvolala.

"Ano, agentko Romanovová?" ozval se ze vzduchu hlas prost všech emocí.

"Je Tony v tom pokoji?"

"Ano, je. Chcete slyšet, co dělá, že neodpovídá na klepání na dveře?"

Ozvalo se sborové "ano" a Bruce si pomyslel, že ten stroj je vážně až moc chytrý. Někdy opravdu až příliš.

"Spí," odpověděl Jarvis pohotově.

Všichni si vyměnili nechápavé pohledy.

"Ale proč má teda zamčeno? Normálně nechává dveře otevřené," přemýšlel Clint znovu nahlas. Pak se ušklíbl. "On tam fakt má nějakou ženskou, Jarvisi, že je to tak?"

"Ne, nemá tam žádnou ženu, pane Bartone. Důvod uzamčení jeho dveří mám výslovně zakázáno vám sdělovat. Ale jestli se ho chcete zeptat sami, tak za deset minut ho mám stejně vzbudit. Třeba vám to řekne sám."

Všichni čtyři se tedy rozhodli odejít zpět do obývacího pokoje, jež byl spojen s kuchyní, a počkat tam. Věděli dobře, že nemá smysl zkoušet Starka znovu tahat z postele. Místo toho dali vědět Furymu, který sice dost běsnil, ale schůzi nakonec odložil až na večer.

Po nějakých patnácti minutách se Tony opravdu objevil. I když ne tak, jak by asi všichni čekali, on se totiž nesl na zádech jiného muže, kterého přitom pevně objímal a nos měl zabořený v jeho vlasech.

Ten muž byl o dost vyšší než Tony, v uplém černém triku a džínových kraťasech šla vidět relativně hubená, ale přesto svalnatá postava.

Ohledně vlasů a bradky byl docela podobný Tonymu. Jeho obličej byl však jiný. Narozdíl od Tonyho měl na první pohled modré oči a velice výrazné lícní kosti.

Zbylých Avengerů si zatím ani jeden z nich nevšimli, jelikož došli rovnou do kuchyně a celou dobu byli orientováni zády k nim.

Rozvalená čtyřka na gauči tiše seděla a čekala, až si jich dvojice všimne. Ta se k tomu ale zatím moc neměla, jelikož ten muž položil Tonyho na kuchyňskou linku a začal ho líbat. Tony si ho přitáhl více k sobě a do jejich soukromé hry se pomalu zapojily jazyky.

Steve už to nevydržel a odkašlal si, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost.

Hned se k němu stočily oba dva páry očí. Jedny, nebesky modré s příměsí jemné zelené, a druhé, oříškově hnědé.

Ani jeden z nich nezrudl. Ten vysoký se sice zatvářil trochu překvapeně, ale to se menší zašklebil a přitáhl si ho znovu do polibku. Zřejmě chtěl dokončit, co začal.

Tony se poté otočil k zírající čtveřici na gauči.

"Nějaký problém? Proč zíráte jak velbloudi na iglú?" otázal se, stále s úšklebkem na tváři, "mimochodem, tohle je Stephen, můj kluk."

Avengeři si už zase vyměňovali nechápavé pohledy, kromě Bruce, ten vypadal spíše zamyšleně.

Natasha protočila očima. "Nevěděla jsem, že jsi na dlouhodobé vztahy, Tony, a ještě k tomu se stejným pohlavím," a pro sebe si zašeptala, "stejně pochybuju, že mu to vydrží déle než týden."

Tony ji ale slyšel a zamračil se. "No dovol, Natasho."

"Co?" zašklebila se, "nikdy ti žádný vztah nevydržel déle, jak sedm dní, když nepočítám Pepper. Kterou jsi ale před půl rokem z neznámých důvodů poslal k šípku, a teď tady před námi stojíš a tvrdíš, že máš přítele."

"Chceš znát důvod? Tady ho máš," Tony objal Stephena, "jsme spolu už delší dobu, tuším, že jsme se dali dohromady jen pár dní po mém rozchodu s Pepper. K tomu se mimochodem váže super storka, řeknu vám, že tak dobrej sex jsem ještě nikdy..."

"Stop!" ozvalo se od většiny Avengerů, kteří ho ke svému štěstí zarazili včas, a Clint dodal: "Jak se ti sakra podařilo to tajit? A ne, fakt nechci slyšet podrobnosti o vašem prvním techtle mechtle."

"Nebylo to tak těžký," ignoroval Tony Clintovu druhou poznámku, "jelikož vy jste všichni slepí a navíc jsme byli spíš u Stephena doma, tady jen výjimečně. Sice mě včera překvapil, ale ani v nejmenším mi to nevadilo." Tony se usmál na Stephena, ten ho objal kolem ramen a Tony mu vlepil malou pusu na tvář.

"Vlastně to nakonec dává docela smysl," zapřemýšlel Steve nahlas, "už fakt dlouho jsem odsud neviděl ráno odjíždět žádný taxík s holkou, která měla po obličeji rozmazaný make-up."

Natasha se otočila na Steva a nadechla se k odpovědi.

"Já vás znám," přerušil ji Bruce náhle, "vy jste ten uznávaný neurochirurg. Doktor Stephen Strange."

Ostatní se při zmínce toho jména zarazili a nevěřícně pohlédli na modrookého muže. Všichni o něm samozřejmě slyšeli. Tenhle člověk zachránil desítky životů, které už měly být dávno ztracené. Gaučová čtveřice k němu pocítila náhlý respekt, přestože oni byli Avengers a také už zachránili spousty životů. Ten ale při Stephenově další větě vymizel a nahradilo ho protáčení očí, tentokrát nejen u Natashy.

"Nejlepší ve svém oboru," řekl totiž Stephen s úsměvem, ve kterém ale nebyla ani známka po skromnosti.

"Stejně, jako já," ušklíbl se Tony, "taky nejlepší ve svém oboru."

"Tak tihle dva se vážně hledali," zakroutil Steve hlavou a ostatní se k němu přidali. Nikdo z nich nečekal, že někdy v životě potká někoho, kdo by byl Starkovi na první pohled tolik podobný.

\---

Celý den tedy strávili všichni Avengers společně se Stephenem pohromadě. A i přesto, že byl vážně Tonym Starkem číslo dvě, oblíbili si ho.

Večer se Stephen zvedl z křesla, políbil Tonyho na čelo a s tichým "pozítří jsem zpět" se vytratil pryč.

Tony se rozhodl předejít otázkám a tak odpověděl rovnou. "Jel na sraz neurochirurgů, který začíná zítra ráno. A koneckonců, my vlastně taky máme jeden příjemný sraz, ne?" vysvětlil Tony.

"A jo!" plácl se Steve do čela, "máme být na základně Shieldu přesně v osm. Kolik je teď?"

Hodiny ukazovaly devatenáct čtyřicet pět.

"A do hajzlu," ulevil si Clint, "jestli Fury běsnil ráno, tak nevím, co se bude dít teď."

\---

'Nakonec to nebylo až tak hrozné,' pomyslel si Tony, když se všichni dostali zpět do Avengers tower. Stejně se ale cítil zvláštně. Nějaký špatný pocit. Zavrtěl a poté pohodil hlavou, on přece nevěří na špatné pocity! Je to kravina.

"Děje se něco, Tony?" zeptala se zamračená Natasha.

"Nic, jsem v pohodě," prsknul Tony, jelikož ten pocit se z nějakého důvodu zvětšil. Nervoval ho. Nedokázal náhle myslet na nic jiného.

"Fajn, jak chceš," zamračila se Natasha ještě víc a s ladnou otočkou zmizela v chodbě s pokoji.

Tony si přiložil prsty ke spánkům a začal zhluboka dýchat.

Vytřeštil oči. Ten špatný pocit v jeho hlavě totiž dostal jméno. Stephen.

Rozhodl se mu zavolat, jen tak se ujistí, že je v pořádku. Tentokrát k tomu nepoužil Jarvise, ale svůj vlastní telefon.

Přiložil si ho k uchu, a ten začal vyzvánět. Poprvé, podruhé... po dvanácté.

Tony telefon odhodil někam daleko od sebe. Jeho nejhorší představy začaly pracovat. Co, když se mu něco stalo? Nikdy by si to neodpustil. Nikdy.

Celou noc nespal. Pouze seděl na gauči a hleděl do prázdna.

\---

Jako každé ráno, i dnes, když si Bruce udělal ranní kafe, si šel sednout k televizi a podívat se na ranní zprávy.

Pozdravil Tonyho, který jen něco zamručel v odpověď, a sedl si do křesla vedle něj.

Bruce se radši neptal, jestli se něco děje, beztak by mu to Stark neřekl. Nebylo sice moc vyjímečné, že by byl Tony takhle ráno v kuchyni, ale spíš Bruce zarazilo to, že neměl jedinou poznámku. Rozhodl se to neřešit a raději zapnul televizi.

Ministr zahájil jednání...

'Nezajímavé,' pomyslel si Bruce.

Vědci našli nový lék na rakovinu...

'Hmm, tohle už je lepší," Bruce se pohodlněji opřel a zaujatě poslouchal. Téměř si nevšiml, že v dolních titulcích běží nějaká zpráva. Tony si to ale zaregistroval až moc dobře.

"Jarvisi, pusť to celé ještě jednou, tu dolní zprávu," přikázal roztřeseně.

Bruce se nejprve chystal něco namítnout, ale když si všiml, jak je Tony vyděšený, tak pokrčil rameny a jakmile to Jarvis spustil, začal číst zprávu taky.

Včera večer se v blízkosti New Yorku stala automobilová nehoda. Řidič černého Lamborghini se dostal do smyku a srazil se s protijedoucím červeným fordem, načež černé Lamborghini vypadlo ze silnice. Řidič červeného fordu utrpěl jen povrchová zranění, bude v pořádku. Na místě zasahovali i hasiči, kvůli vyproštění druhého řidiče z auta. Utrpěl rozsáhlá zranění a není jisté, jestli přežije. Jeho totožnost nám bohužel záchranné služby nesdělily, je tedy dost dobře možné, že jde o nějakou významnou nebo alespoň známou osobnost.

Bruce se nechápavě podíval na Tonyho, jelikož mu nedocházely souvislosti. Ten seděl v křesle, objímal si kolena a zíral někam za televizi. Z očí mu v malých pramíncích vytékaly slzy.

Brucovi to náhle všechno docvaklo. Přesunul se k Tonymu a pevně ho objal. Při tom zašeptal: "Třeba to nebyl on, Tony, v klidu. Stephen je určitě v pořádku, zkus mu zavolat, uvidíš."

Tony zakroutil jemně hlavou. "Já, já už mu volal," promluvil tiše a roztřeseně, "volal jsem mu už nejméně desetkrát. Slíbil, že... že až dojede, tak mi dá vědět, abych si byl jistý, že je v pořádku."

Bruce jen seděl, a Tonyho objímal. "Můžeme zkusit objet nemocnice, jestli v některé z nich není. Bude v pořádku, uvidíš, doktoři dnes mají vynikající úroveň."

Tony pokýval hlavou, slzy ale stále opouštěly jeho oči.

Náhle se do místnosti vřítila Natasha společně s Clintem.

"Slyšeli jsme poslední větu o doktorech, je všechno..." zarazila se při pohledu na vzlykajícího Tonyho.

Bruce tiše odpověděl. "Stephen měl pravděpodobně nehodu. Neví se, jestli přežije."

Oba zalapali po dechu. Předešlého dne měli možnost zjistit, jak moc Stephen pro Tonyho znamená.

"Nevíme, ve které je nemocnici. Mohla bys to prosím zjistit, Natasho?" optal se znovu Bruce.

"Jasně, jdu na to," Natasha se hned vydala do pokoje ke svému počítači. Přestože přes IT byl specialista právě Tony, ani jí nedělalo hackování nějaké větší problémy.

\---

"Mám to," pronesla, když se vrátila do obývacího pokoje.

Už ji ani nepřekvapil pohled na to, že Tonyho už neuklidňuje pouze Bruce, ale i Clint. Dokonce i Steve.

Všichni okamžitě vyskočili a vydali se k autům. Tony se snažil potlačovat slzy, přestože mu to moc nešlo. Nikdy neměl takový strach, jako teď.

\---

Na recepci jim bylo vysvětleno, že dovnitř smí pouze rodina. Poslali tam tedy pouze Tonyho.

Steve mezitím na chodbě odchytil jednu sestřičku.

"Můžete mi prosím říct... jak, jak na tom je? Přežije?" vydechl a s očekáváním na ni upřel oči.

Ona si povzdechla. "Já bych vám vlastně neměla dávat vůbec žádné informace, když nejste rodina. Ale... já vím, kdo jste. Vy všichni. A jestli vám na doktoru Strangeovi takto záleží, tak se s vámi musí minimálně dobře znát."

Steve si pomyslel, že by to nemusela tolik protahovat.

"Takže tedy," sestřička si povzdechla, "má asi dvouprocentní šanci, že bude úplně v pořádku . Dalších osmačtyřicet, že bude v pořádku, avšak s ochrnutýma rukama."

"A těch zbylých padesát?" zeptal se Steve vyděšeně.

Setřička se na něj smutně zadívala."Smrt."

Steve se vyděšeně podíval na trojici o kousek dál. Všichni sestřičku dobře slyšeli.

\---

Když Tony vešel do dveří a spatřil Stephena, zalapal po dechu a málem se skácel k zemi.

Stephen ležel na posteli se zavřenýma očima, do poloviny těla zakryt dekou. Jeho tvář byla samá odřenina, samá modřina a samá náplast. Ruce měl pověšené za nějaké provázky, celé obalené obvazy, ze kterých vykukovaly kusy železa. Na ramenou a hrudi měl spousty dalších náplastí, obvazů, modřin a odřenin. Kromě toho byl napojený na spousty dalších hadiček.

Vypadal jako mrtvola, kterou ale někdo položil na postel a řekl, že bude žít.

Tony se posadil na židli vedle něj a z očí se mu znovu začaly řinout slzy. Nesnesl pohled na svého přítele. Nechtěl ho vidět... takhle.

Přál si, aby to byl zase stejný Stephen, co dřív. Ten, který ho rád nosil na zádech, protože mu to připadalo vtipné. Ten, který se smál, když se Tonymu nepodařilo udělat míchaná vajíčka. A ten, se kterým oslavoval všechny ceny a vítězství, kterých dosáhli každý sám za sebe.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam seděl. Věděl jen to, že ho večer někdo zvedl, odnesl někam a tam Tony seděl až do rána, kdy si teprve pořádně uvědomil, že už není se Stephenem v nemocnici, ale u sebe na posteli. Na ranní hygienu i snídani se vykašlal, oblečen už byl, když začal vnímat. Měl dojem, že mu někdo z Avengerů něco říkal, ale on prostě nevnímal.

Byl docela zázrak, že se do nemocnice dostal bez nehody, cestou skrz chodby asi něco převrhl, ale úspěšně to ignoroval. A potom už zase seděl u Stephena. Chtěl se ho dotknout, ale nemohl. Bál se. Tak moc se bál, že mu ublíží. A to rozhodně nechtěl.

\---

Už to bylo něco přes týden, co se stala ta nehoda. Všechno bylo, jako kdyby se utáhla časová smyčka, alespoň pro Tonyho byl totiž každý den stejný. Ale tomu to bylo fuk.

Každý den se večer nějak dostal domů, tam až do rána seděl a objímal si kolena a ráno se znovu vydal do nemocnice za Stephenem.

Všichni čtyři Avengeři, mimo Thora, který si lítal někde po Asgardu, si o Tonyho dělali velké starosti.

"Viděli jste ho dneska ráno? Za chvíli z něj taky bude živá mrtvola, takhle ztrápený výraz jsem u něj ještě neviděl. Ploužil se jako mumie," řekl Bruce s povzdechem.

"Měli bychom s ním něco udělat. Vždyť nejí, nespí, jen sedí a brečí, když nepočítám přesuny mezi věží a nemocnicí," Steve se zvedl a pohlédl na každého z účastníků.

"Ještě nikdy nebyl tak... zlomený," smutně podoktla Natasha, "vždy bral všechno s humorem, s nadsázkou. Takový nebyl ani tehdy, když byl v nemocnici Rhodey a málem zemřel. Vždyť mu na pokoj dokonce ze srandy donesl urnu."

"Jestli jsme doteď pochybovali, že Stark je fakt částečně teplej, tak teď už aspoň máme jistotu. Vždyť ani Pepper nemiloval... tolik," Clint měl zamyšlený výraz.

"Musíme do něj dostat nějaký jídlo, a zkusit ho donutit, aby se trochu prospal," rozhodl Steve nakonec.

Ostatní pokývali hlavami na souhlas. To znělo jako dobrý plán, ovšem nevěděli, jak by to měli udělat, vzhledem k tomu, že je Stark absolutně vůbec nevnímá.

\---

Stephen se probudil. Cítil bolest, neskutečnou a palčivou. Slyšel pomalé pípání. Otevřel pomalu oči, ten náhlý příval světla ho oslepil. Po chvíli začal rozeznávat své okolí. Zděsil se, když uviděl své ruce. 'Co mi to udělali?' problesklo mu hlavou, načež si uvědomil, že v místnosti není sám. Pootočil zrak a uviděl... Tonyho. Vypadal příšerně. Vlasy rozcuchané, oblečení pomuchlané. Seděl na židli, s nohami přitaženými k sobě a čelem opřen o kolena.

"Tony?" zkusil říct, a lekl se svého hlasu. Místo něj, dle Tonyho krásného a hlubokého, se ozvalo jen nějaké zaskřehotání. Jako když dusíte slepici.

Tony se v okamžiku vymrštil a tvář se mu rozjasnila. "Ty žiješ, ty žiješ!"

Stephen si všiml starších slz, od kterých měl Tony obličej. Ty ale byly nahrazeny novými, slzy smutku rychle vystřídaly slzy štěstí.

"Nejradši bych tě objal, políbil, chytil tě rukama za tvůj dokonalej zadek a už tě nikdy nepustil," usmíval se Tony. Stephen se zmohl jen na slabé přikývnutí. Stále byl slabý, až moc slabý.

Náhle mu začala před obličejem hrát světla, a on už ke svému zděšení neviděl Tonyho tvář. Uslyšel, jak se pípání zrychlilo.

\---

Tony jen seděl a nemohl se hnout. Kolem Stephenovi postele běhali doktoři, něco na sebe pořád křičeli a Tony absolutně nevěděl, co se děje. Kromě toho, že je to dost vážné.

Náhle všichni doktoři přestali.

"Pane Starku? Pojďte sem," otočil se jeden z nich, jediný, který ani pořádně jako doktor nevypadal. Neměl na sobě totiž plášť a dost kulhal.

"C-co se děje?" zeptal se Tony vyděšeně.

Doktor se nadechl, a pak tiše pronesl: "Umírá, pane Starku. Pravděpodobně se ale ještě naposledy probere. Je nám to líto, dělali jsme, co jsme mohli."

Tony v ten moment přestal být schopný úplně čehokoliv. Měl chuť začít na doktory křičet, jestli nemohou tedy začít něco dělat, jestli nemohli dělat něco víc i předtím. Ale neměl sílu. Doploužil se tedy ke Stephenově posteli a sedl si na židli. Ani nevnímal, že doktoři odešli, aby je nechali samotné.

Díval se na Stephena. Pozoroval jeho tvář a vpisoval si ji do paměti s vědomím, že už ji nikdy neuvidí. Stephen už neměl žádnou šanci. Už mu tedy nemůže ublížit.

Opatrně se k němu sklonil. A jemně se svými rty dotkl těch jeho. Začal jimi pomalu pohybovat a do paměti si vpíjel jejich otisk a chuť. Když se od něj odkláněl, rozhodl se, že si pusu už nikdy neumyje.

Zadíval se do jeho očí. K jeho překvapení byly otevřené a smutně se na něj dívaly. Ty krásné modré oči s nádechem do zelena. Vždy mu připomínaly svobodu. Jejich obvyklá jiskra ale zmizela, a nyní odrážely všechnu tu bolest, kterou cítili oba dva.

Nebylo potřeba nic říkat. Oba muži se na sebe jen dívali, a Stephen pak ještě na chvíli sklouzl k Tonyho rtům v tiché prosbě. Ten okamžitě pochopil, co si jeho černovlásek přeje. Znovu se k němu sklonil a znovu ho políbil. Stephen se snažil spolupracovat, přestože mu to moc nešlo, jak byl slabý.

Když se Tony odtáhl, Stephen ho obdařil úsměvem, který, jak Tonymu došlo, vyjadřoval poděkování Tonymu a také už tichou smířenost se smrtí.

Pípání se znovu zrychlilo, a oba věděli, co to znamená. Stephen se naposledy na Tonyho podíval, a zašeptal, bez skřehotu: "Miluju tě, Tony, a navždy budu."

Tony s bolestivým úsměvem Stephena pohladil po tváři. Věděl, že za pár okamžiků se mu zhroutí svět a on už bude žít jen depresí a alkoholem. Jednou se možná dá dohromady, a bude zase ten Tony Stark, jaký tu byl... vlastně ještě před Pepper. Ale jestli se to stane... bude to za hodně dlouhou dobu.

"Taky tě miluju. Jednou se zase potkáme a budem zase spolu, to ti slibuju. Navždy."


End file.
